Royalty Cousins
Lance: The eldest cousin of the royal family. Lance is a human that lives in castle like Lapoleon in the Minutia. He lives in the same kingdom as Lapoleon's family. He is hostile only when someone hurts him or his sisters, but otherwise he is flirty and likes jokes like Lancer. But he has paralyzed legs forever. He is adraid of bugs and wild animals, he likes annoying Lapoleon for what and scare him. Lance likes rap, hip hop and breakdance. Lance is popular king who likes to have fun with Lavara and Layla. But he is afraid of dark like Lapoleon. He has crush on Tamara. Lance doesn't likes to listen to listen the evil Lapoleon. He had the stomach pain, because he ate the poisoned cake. But he seen the mysterious place in the kingdom Lapoleon: The young cousin of Lance of the royal family. He is very arrogant, cute, bossy, snobby, stuck-up, generous and boorish that loves to hang out with close cousins. His one weakness is his naughty sisters. He can play the violin, cello, saxophone, classical guitar, flute. Also Lapoleon has depression who someone say Stupid Lapoleon. He is afraid of spiders. He always distrupts his friends to arguing about him. But he is allergic on strawberries, dogs, cats, onions and apples. Lapoleon has a nightmares who he losed his parents. He had a cancer and he not passed away. Lapoleon always wanted to send Tamara to hell. His fear is dark, in the morning, he always gets Asthma. Lapoleon throwed his generosity for Louis, who came to kingdom with his parents Louis: The young cousin of Lance and Lapoleon. he is a popular star, but only is someone make him upset or worried. Louis isn't afraid of Lapoleon's wild plans and soldiers. He is shy when it comes to meeting new people, but is talkative around his cousins. Looks can be deceiving with him. But Louis is allergic in hot sauces and soups. as despite not looking like one, he is a good dancer in showbiz. He likes Tamara so much than Lapoleon. But he is shy to spend the time with Lapoleon. But Louis is afraid of the scary places and scary stories who are the scariest stories for his fame. But he is excited, because he defeated the Hydra. He is older than Larry and he made him extremely rage Larry: The young cousin of Lance and Lapoleon. The king of war, battle and fights, but only if someone gets him angry or does to hurt his cousins. Larry is only bravest cousin. But he is allergic on the roses, carrots, pears and flowers . Larry isn't scared of night and darkness , he carries a shord and shield to rescue people that hurt him or his cousins. He wouldn't be paralyzed like Lance after the carriage crash. He won't to play in childlish plays. But he doesn't likes fairytales. Larry is confident, fearless and brave king who likes defeating evil creatures. But he was sick and he cannot hanging out with his cousins. Larry has weird phobia called "Lapophobia" that he did to make Lapoleon angry and he will give him a punishment for 25 years. But he doesn't likes to see Lapoleon with his new cape and crown. He likes to eat ice cream and stealing it from Lapoleon. Larry has Hydrophobia, that he is afraid of Hydra. And he often makes everyone laugh Tamara: The only female cousin of royalty family, She is a best pranker that loves to hang out with her friends from Green Glades, she isn't scared of heights. Tamara likes pranking her mom, but her dad is still alive, She never gives up and she isn't afraid of spiders. Tamara carries the skirt that Lapoleon wouldn't turn her into a male. Tamara always listens funny tube with her friends. But she allergic on exotic plants and peas. Tamara has a good heart to animals and she is fine with cats. She is afraid of evil Larry from field. Tamara is caring and kind queen who likes to have fun with Talia. But she makes friendship with Tamaris the vampire girl. But she made Lapoleon angry and rage for sick Larry. In the past, she was in big trouble, because she was with Tamaris, and she really wanted to close her in her coffin. Tamara doesn't wants to listen her evil vampire friend, Tamaris, because she did to hurt her and Lance Lancer: The young cousin who wears braces on his teeth and crop top. He is a prankster who likes pranking. But he can't say 'R' by this braces. Through one downside to him is he doesn't yelling with his horrible braces on his teeth. When he wanted to say 'R', everyone are laughing. He is very shy and embarrassing and he always says Quiet at his older cousin. Lancer proved that he losed his parents, Lancer has a elegant hairstyle in whole royal family.He would to remove his braces forever. Lancer always says the missing kingdom. Lancer has a good heart to Tamara. Lancer has a beautiful llama named - Belinda. He always tried to remove his braces, and he must to have braces in his teeth forever. Lancer is only cousin of good memory who likes field. Lancer got called "Lancy" by Lapoleon. But he really wished to go to forest to rest from hard days. Lancer is the weird acting king who says "I am better than this weird Lapoleon!" But Lancer had the broken arm during his challenge. He also likes to listen celtic songs Category:Royalty Family